


The Magic iPod

by Katzedecimal



Series: Apres La Mort [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Music, Playlist, tie-in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzedecimal/pseuds/Katzedecimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tie-ins to the <i>Apres La Mort</i> series.  YouTube playlist complilations of the songs that Sherlock and John used to communicate with each other after The Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burning Bridge

[Songs from _Burning Bridge_](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLMkJBL-idpmIrBFtPqddjam2j06zSK0q1)


	2. The Gyre, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long playlist to accompany _The Gyre_. Part 1 hints at adventures not written about ^_^

[_The Gyre, part 1_ playlist](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLMkJBL-idpmIEFvQza7duOA8_sFDM6Meq)


	3. The Gyre, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long playlist to accompany _The Gyre_. Part 2 contains songs mentioned in the story.

[_The Gyre_ playlist, part 2](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLMkJBL-idpmKTMZVjojwNCiJ6JwLRiyKp)


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs to accompany the Epilogues

[Playlist for the Epilogues](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5RegzUvYZ7E&list=PLMkJBL-idpmLfLb5VqxFC50InBsQyK4YW)


End file.
